legacyofruinfandomcom-20200213-history
Map of Ottomar
Provinces Ottomar is divided into 15 provinces, each with its own Provincial capital. #Karn #Es'Mire #Belinova #Fel-Mos #Laz #Halor #Neros #Jal'Mael #Sensta #Zeva #Mass #Resh #Pol'kin #Dorn #Govenia Karn Home of the National Capital, seat of government. Located South West of the mountainous Pronvice of Es’mire. A good number of the Royalty have Estates in the foot hills to the North of the Capital. The River Kala passes through the capital and province on its route to the Goven Sea. Es’mire A mountainous prinvice, holding most of the nations traditional mineral wealth and Industry, It’s also the Province with the highest population of Former Northern Alliance citizens. The River Kala passes through the province on its route to the Goven Sea. Belinova North Eastern province, comprising roughly 30% of the borderlands with Valinstien, this region has been the sight of numerous wars. It’s heavily forested and possess Zandermite deposits and a large Kori population center. Fel-mos South Eastern Province, composing the other 70% of the Border with Valinstien, considered by many to be of little value beyond buffer zone the capital (Fel) is located close to the border. It is not heavy developed besides a few forts and a Costal city (Mos) with a large fishing industry. Laz The North Western Border Province, Laz comprises 40% of the border with the Barony of Ress, It suffered the second worst of all regions in the most recent war with Ress. The River Mira passes through this territory, carrying trade to the northern Alliance, it also has moderate Zandermite deposits. Laz is the site of Bormane. Halor The South Western border Province, Halor comprises 60% of the Border with the Barony of Ress and suffered the worst in the Last war. The capital of Halor is a divided city, 25% of it residing within Ottomar control. It is often a point of diplomatic contention. Main economic interest is the river Mira. Neros The Pronice of Neros lies to the West of Halor, and is a center of industry and commerce. As the Capital lies on the outlet of the River Mira to the Sea of Goven, the Province was key even before the discovery and rise of Zandermite in commerce, with its large forests and an ample nearby deposit the second largest city in the province Yoller, is on the rise. Jal’Mael The Province of Jal’Mael surrounds the borders of Lake Usser, which lies on the Kala river. It’s primary economic interest is river born trade from the north to the sea. Representation is shared between the Nortern shore city of Jal and it’s southern counterpart Mael. Sensta The coastal province of Sensta sits astride the outlet of the River Nala and has been instrumental in the Kingdom since old times. Zeva The Northern Prinice of Zeva is the location of a major Zandermite discovery and has been the site of rapid commercial development as well as a influx of Kori from other Provinces. Mass Mass is a hilly and platua covered Provnice west of the cpatial. It has always been a mining center and with the additional discovery of high yield Zandermite viens it has become even more prosperous. Resh Resh has always been a large farming and forestry center, the Discovery of a Massive Zandermite deposit beneath the Reshan Forests has led to a major mining boon. Pol’kin The Province of Polkin has always been a political enigma, The people who live in the deep desert of Pol’ have always kept to themselves. It was only the discovery of Zandermite beneath the sands that brought clout to the area. Pol’kin also disputes the Claims by it’s neighboring province of Belinova to its northern deposits. Dorn The Province of Dorn has always been a population center and vacation region for the people of the Kingdom. It’s beautiful resorts river side Vistas captivate all. Govenia Named for the Sea on which she sits, the City and province of Govenia are the Maritime center of the Nation. Category:Maps